ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sabotendar
is a Choju that appeared in episode 12 of Ultraman Ace. It was created from the Choju Creating Machine by combining a hedgehog and a cactus. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ace One of Yapool's choju, Sabotendar was unleashed in a city where it smashed everything in site, even with TAC and Japan's SDF on the assult. Ultraman Ace was quick to arrive on the scene and both Ultra and Choju battled. Ace's arm was briefly stabbed by the choju in the middle of battle, but backup for Ace came in the form of TAC, who teamed up with the Ultra to attack the choju. However, before it could be finished off, Sabotendar escaped by turning itself into a tiny cactus. In its Cactus form, it was taken under refuge by an oblivious boy who used the cactus as a pet, feeding it bugs. Eventually, Sabotendar regained its health and resumed its attack on the city. Again, Ultraman Ace and TAC returned to engage Sabotendar in battle into a standstill. Despite revealing some new powers which included its tongue and its ball form, Ace fougth back and caught the cactus monster off guard, hurling it into the air while it was in its ball form and sliced it in half with the Ultra Guillotine, killing Sabotendar. Trivia *Sabotendar is the first Choju to be created by combining two different elements from Earth, while further transformed by Yapool's own machine. *Sabotendar's costume would later be reused to create the choju Mazarius. *Sabotendar's roar is a sped up Gango roar. *Although not physically seen, Sabotendar is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Sabaotendar's name is derived from , meaning cactus in japanese. Ultraman Taro Sabotendar reappeared in episode 30 of the series Ultraman Taro as , also known as Sabotendar II. After Reconstructed Bemstar was starting to lose to Ultraman Taro, Yapool summoned weaker versions of his choju, Sabotendar and Verokron to help it. However, they were no match for Taro's might and ZAT's assaults. In the end, Sabotendar II was destroyed by Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. Trivia *Re-Sabotendar's roar is a reused Mukadendar roar. *Re-Sabotendar's costume is not the same as the one from Ultraman Ace, as the original was modified into Mazarius. His spikes are longer, his colors are brighter and he lacks some of the detail present on the original. Data : Sabotender can launch the thorns that surround his body at opponents, they are highly explosive on contact. *Tongue: Sabotendar's tongue is long and flexible, able to ensnarl opponents. *Ball Form: Sabotendar can form his body into a ball. In this form he can fly around in the air. *Cactus Form: Sabotendar can disguise himself as a tiny cactus to hide from his opponents. *Flames: Sabotendar can spew flames from his mouth. *Acid Spray: Sabotender can emit a stream of acid from his mouth. Sabotender Explosive Thorn.png|Thorn Missile Sabotender Tongue.png|Tongue Sabotender Ball Form.png|Ball Form Sabotender Cactus Form.png|Cactus Form - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Sabotendar :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Yapool's vehicle → Oil refinery :;Powers and Weapons *Body Thorn: Reconstructed Sabotender still had his thorns all over his body though now it was only used for defense. *Flash Travel: Like Reconstructed Verokron II, Reconstructed Sabotendar can change himself into an energy ball to travel. Reconstructed Sabotendar Flash Travel.png|Flash Travel }} Gallery Ultraman Ace Sabotendar 0.jpg Sabotendar.png Sabotendar0.1.jpg|Sabotendar fighting Ultraman Ace Sabotendar0.2.jpg Sabotendar0.3.jpg Sabotendar0.4.jpg Sabotendar 1.jpg Ultraman Taro ReconstructedSabotendar.png Sabotendar 2.jpg Sabotendar_taro.png Taro_vs_Sabotendar_Bemstar_Verokron.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453_045.jpg Other Sabotendar Marmit.jpg|A figure of Sabotendar Ace Vol3 2010.jpg 4205060703.jpg Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Plants Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Revived Characters Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Mutated Kaiju